


Summer, Spring, Fall and Winter

by PerahuKertas



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerahuKertas/pseuds/PerahuKertas
Summary: It hurts him like a burn scar, it warms him like hugs, it cools him like morning air, it freeze him to the core like cold-ice like knife.Renjun is loved, he loved by many. And he loved too much. But even he still loved them all differently.





	Summer, Spring, Fall and Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first NCT work so I really hope it's not too crappy lol, leave what you think below. ILY guys

Donghyuck loves Renjun hot.

And he loves him with a burning intensity, which he slammed him into walls before he could make it even marginally close to a bed.

Renjun's back was shoved crushingly into the wall behind him, getting no time to recover before lips were back on his, and a tongue was back in his mouth, parted his plush lips forcefully, and there was heat consuming him, his already red lips were swollen and bitten, with a burning and deliberate desperation. His fingers culred into a tiny fist as Donghyuck's strong grip pinned his hands above his head, afterall, he was useless against to him.

He loved him with every burning breath they exchanged through their twisting lips.

Searing...  
Burning...  
Even though the air around him is burning hot, cold sweats flows on his cheeks. Suddenly it was too much, the overheat that he felt inside his tummy it's making his guts churn in a painful way, wait to being released. But Donghyuck seems like he could hardly care  
"A-ah, Hyuck, wait--- wait please..." the smaller boy mewls and begs as he shook his head slowly,   
And Donghyuck growled and the air was hotter, too hot, too heavy, too much! But still not enough! Not enough at all, he wanted more, more heat, more weight, just more of Renjun, all of him wanted to be one with him, his another free hand sneaked into Renjun's oversized sweater, pulls on his waist so the distance between them is vanished though he can't be closer than he already is now. 

The tan-skinned boy bury his nose on the crook of Renjun's neck, inhales deeply in lust and soon Renjun has to bite his lower lip again as the wet kisses are no longer like kitten licks but but bites, which he sure that will leave many marks later. And Donghyuck doesn't miss any space, he trails his hot lips brushing on the soft pale skin, digging and biting into them, as if he wants to tell the Chinese that he's only his. Renjun has to choke on his own whines because he doesn't want that pathetic sounds come out from his mouths it'll make him looks needy, but that was Donghyuck's intention from the beginning and seeing Renjun's persistent act just will make him increased his effort.

The younger boy captured his lips back in a passionate kiss, the whimpers and incoherent words that Renjun was about to say is swallowed back, the grip on his wrist is tightening. He can't focus on anything anymore as he started to feel lightheaded, all he could care is how this night will end up for him, and he knows Donghyuck wouldn't be satisfied with just a mere foreplay.  
That was one hell of a summer night.

.  
.  
.  
Jeno loves Renjun warm

He loves him with a gentle simmer, which seeped into their bones as they found themselves curled up on a sofa. He envelopes him like a warm hug, like the soft scent of cinnamon honey, he like the sounds of fire crackling on fireplace.

Renjun let out a soft breath of contentment as Jeno ran a warm hand through his hair, messing up the already out of order locks more. The fire crackled invitingly not too far away, dying down now that both of them were too content to move, leaving only a soft light and a gently tingle of warm which wormed it's way directly into his chest.

He loved him with gentle caresses, and soft kisses, his arms wrapped loosely around his neck so that he knew that he wanted him to stay.

And it didn't take much then for Jeno to reach up to him, the hand in his hair already working to pull him down into the affectionate embrace of his lips. The smaller boy shifted, slowly, easily, a gentle familiarity in the way he pressed himself against his chest and wormed his tongue into his mouth. Jeno was all too happy to indulge him, and his sweet lips, and his sweeter touches.

Oh, and the Chinese boy's chest ached, too hot to be cool, but too cool to be hot, and so entirely addictive.  
Oh what a perfect feeling swirling through his chest and stomach and up to his head to make his brain goes fuzzy, and fluffy, and warm.

He loved him through gentle murmurs of sweet nothings.

Jeno parted their lips slowly, in which Renjun respond with blinks, the younger boy feel like melting by looking at the cuteness.  
"You taste like honey," he whispered on his ear, arm slung around him, holds him securely on the couch they've been sitting on before, a blush creep its way on Renjun's neck and cheeks.  
"Stop," he pretends to get sulky, but he doesn't really want Jeno to stop.  
The other smiled in return, a small thing, but the ache flared, and his head once again became fuzz. "You are gorgeous," he said again, his voice is sticky with sweetness and affection that makes Renjun's heart flutters and butterflies sets free on his stomach  
"I love you so much”  
And they didn't even notice that their hands had wandered until they were forced from their nothings by a soft gasp, or a softer hitch in breath. And then it was only a matter of time.

Jeno pushed Renjun softly to makes him lay back on the couch, he kissed him slowly, lifting his shirt to let the cool air press in, but covered it with hir body to keep him warm, and he would do the same, until they were both bare before each other. Their hearts free for the other to do with as they pleased, he caging the smaller boy beneath him with his legs and arms, and Jeno lowered himself until both of their foreheads met with each other, Renjun reached up and wrapped himself around him so that he couldn't remember anything but bliss and comfort and warmth.

He loves him, and his moans were like a melody to his ears.

He laid his head back against the couch unafraid to show him his heart as he panted out noises of bliss which mirrored his own which he pressed against his neck and his chest and his lips. They were pressed into warmth until there was nothing but, and the gentle lilt of his moans became even more.

He loved how his laughs were like a grand symphony.

And he chirped out a laugh, short and beautiful, followed by another lilted moan Renjun leanee up and pressed kisses to his jaw, his lips leaving a warm trail in their wake. Another laugh, followed by a sigh by Jeno. "You beautiful man, you don't even know how much I love you."  
.  
.  
.  
Jaemin loves Renjun cool.

Jaemin loves Renjun with an autumn breeze, which blew them toward each other for a blissful while until it also blew them apart.

Jaemin never stayed long with Renjun, and when he did, they sat just comfortably away from each other. It was always just close enough and just far away to make Renjun's heart ache for more, but he never knew how to ask him to close it. That cool space between them, only a few inches in reality, became miles in his mind. Jaemin is just someone that wants to keep him company, and and other way, Renjun really think that Jaemin never really wants him, he just someone to pass the time with for him, the older boy never had an idea that Jaemin would want him in that way, not in beyond of the silver lining.

He loves him with fleeting glances, and pecks to the lips, and all-too-short caresses that never that never went further than a simple touch.

Jaemin turned to him, seemingly deciding on something, with a crease in his brow and a firm set to his lips. His long eyelashes is darker and thicker now, now that Renjun had observe him more, his beauty really can compete any of the other pretty boys that has hits on him before. And finally he reached out and ran his fingers over Renjun's cheek, making his breath puff out in surprise even though Renjun was sure Jaemin had sucked all of it from his lungs as soon as those cool fingers made contact with him. He made eye contact, and the smaller boy was certain the air was gone that time. And then he leant forward.

This kiss was nowhere near enough, it's a kiss, a simple peck, he presses their lips nowhere more than seconds.

But this kiss would have to do.

The shiver of content that it gave him would keep him yearning for anything more than cool indifference. Keep him hoping that one day where a touch would linger long enough to become warm, that a kiss could start a fire rather than cause shivers.

He loves him in bursts and starts, always wondering how he loved him back.

He almost begrudged these moments. These moments that only served to remind him of what he couldn't have. Not fully. Not how he so desperately wanted. But he would never make the first move and neither would Jaemin want him to. So forever they were forced into this cool lining.

He loves him, and his touches made his heart jolt with electricity.

And Jaemin brought his other hand up to Renjun's other cheek, and brought their lips together another time, surely Renjun felt his heart pick up speed in misplaced hope, as the electricity of the kiss tried it's best to start it running. Such a beautiful feeling, but oh so bittersweet.

He loves him so much, his absence made his heart shiver in the presence of such an uneasy breeze.

After a moment, he pulled back, meeting Renjun's dark orbs once again as if to say, "You've had enough for now."

Renjun wanted to protest but Jaemin was already gone. So all he could do was curl up against the shivers that still wracked his body and whisper, "Is it just me? Or do you love me too?"  
"I'm not a toy you can play with, Jaemin."  
.  
.  
. Mark loves him cold.

He loves him with a frozen indifference, which neither one of them was willing to see nor acknowledge.

Mark looked him over from the other side of the room, the space between them large no matter who you asked, yet Renjun yearned for nothing more than to squeeze it down to nothing. Even so, it was not Renjun's place to make the first move. He always waits like he supposed to do, in the cold, in the space that separates them, for Mark. Because neither of them would allow themselves to be the one to admit that there was more than simple want in their touches.  
Mark was a horrible, teasing, cruel brat.

He loves him briefly, more fleeting than Jaemin, with a desire like Jeno, yet somehow hotter than Donghyuck. Because there's no doubt ice can burn as much as flame.

Renjun was looking away as Mark finally walked over, so he missed the soft footsteps that signalled his approach. He, like always, would be ignoring the cold stare that bores into him as if it could shattered him into pieces, he could ignore his presence, he could pretend like he didn't hear anything, but he didn't miss the way his hair was yanked roughly, so his lips parted and a tongue could be stuck between them. He eagerly yielded, leaning back in his chair and somehow try to fight back, Mark was clearly stronger than him so to push him back into it was really nothing. Climbing on his lap to press them together.

And there was nothing there. But pain and pleasure. Renjun managed to take them all.

Nothing there but want.

At least that's what they told themselves. Since sincerity is not their thing and will never be.

Because they couldn't love each other, not now, not in the past, not in the future, never could they allow themselves that simple act of warmth to their cold touches.

He loves him quick and messy and painfully

Renjun is clearly breaking beneath him but Mark could really care less, he loosening the knot of tie from the younger boy's neck that he wore for the performance earlier and use it to tied both of Renjun's arms on his wrist behind him, so he didn't have nothing to against Mark.

Mark cupped his now reddened cheeks, and Renjun broke in shivers as he felt the cold hands touching him, he kissed him zealously and sloppy. Their tongues pressed together and Mark was an impatient kisser, and there was no touching involved so much as mindless rutting, because it was his own pleasure he were searching for, the other's didn't matter. Not at all. This was want. Pure, cold, want, and nothing else that fuelled his grasping, burning hands.

He loves him, even through the cold-shoulder that was turned his way, piercing him like a shard of ice.

And when he finally released his pleasure, they remained stuck together, breathing icy air into each other's burned lips, before Mark would stand. He would straighten himself out, and turn away without a word.

And Renjun would never admit how much that hurt him.

He loves him, even though he couldn't admit that to himself.

He would watch as Mark walked away and he would do nothing. He would ignore the icy coating on his heart, and the cold that seeped from his toes to his fingers. He would ignore the way his lips would form the words, "I love you,"

Because acknowledging it would only hurt more


End file.
